The Stars
by transformerspup246
Summary: TF: Prime, When the Autobot's invade the Nemesis, Arcee is knocked out and placed in a pod and ejected into the far reachs of space, But she's not alone... Arcee x Knockout
1. Shooting Star

This is my first Knockout x Arcee fanfiction, so sorry if it may seem a little out of charchter, but i hope you like it =)

* * *

High in the sky, almost out of the atmosphere, Arcee and the Autobot's were fighting on the Nemesis, they finally managed to aboard the Nemesis, a sense of pride wiped through the Autobot's as they broke through each defence system on the Nemesis, drone after drone fell as they made their way through the halls, clearing out every hall and room.

Arcee felt a great sense of adrenaline and strength wipe across her, fast and agile, strong spark and skilled, she took down drones by every minute.

Arcee then came to an intersection of halls, Arcee took a moment to pick which one to go down, she picked one and then soon more drones came

_'Where the frag are these drones coming from?!' _Arcee thought as she took down a group of them, she came to a room that seemed rather…different

She walked in the room with her plasma guns activated as she walks over to one side of the wall and sees what looked like a dome sticking out of the wall, she peered in through the window on the dome and an idea finally came to her processor

_'This is an escape pod' _Arcee caught wind knowing that no ones was in here but she was wrong…

* * *

In the main control room, Prime managed to break through the doors and he made his way through cautiously

"My guest has arrived…" Prime whipped around to see Megatron standing not far away, Prime pointed his guns right at his chest as Megatron stayed calm

"Please…come in, such is the generosity I can give" Megatron smirked walked a little closer to Prime as Prime had his battle mask over his face and stood his ground

"You're defence forces are defeated Megatron…surrender!" Optimus orders as Megatron finally dashes as their swords clash together, they both tried to gain the upper hand but the other would bring them back, Megatron turned his sword back into a gun and shot Prime in the chest, sending him flying back and on the control panels on the ship, Prime landed on some of the buttons and the ship started to tilt to one side, precariously high, soon the ship would be on its side and if the Nemesis stalled…they would all plummet to earth, Megatron growled as he continues to fight Prime with the ship continuing to tilt, now it was becoming hard to get their footing.

Arcee felt the effects of the tilt as her fell back on the dome shape escape pod protruding out of the wall, as she fell onto the open button, the pods door opened and she fell into the pod as she hit the other side of the pod, Arcee picked herself up and scurried to the top as she heaves herself out of the door opening but then something fell right on her head as its massive weight knocked her out sending her back into the pod along with whatever hit her, she hit the other side of the medium pod and her head hit creating a ruptured energon line in her head and her leg was fractured

Then the pod ejected…

The pod shot into space as Arcee left earth's atmosphere and leaving her team fighting on the Nemesis…

* * *

On the pod and deep into space Arcee slowly came too, her head ached from the blow to her head as she rested it in her servo as her vision was blurring but started to become better with her awakening, she groaned in pain as she tried to get up but got hit back down by a wall of pain shooting through her leg, she immediately layed back down clenching her leg in pain, it mostly was painful around her knee, she looked at her leg as her vision became clear once again, Arcee saw no physical injury on the surface, but she knew nothing about medical stuff so she had no clue what was causing the pain, she grunted and groaned as the pain slowly gone away, she was slightly panicking wanting to know what was wrong with her leg

_'What the slag did I do to myself this time?' _Arcee thought seeing no injury but still the pain was there, what was causing it?

"You have a problem there you know that?" A voice spoke from the darkness, Arcee instantly got out her arm blades and stares into the darkness trying to locate the source of the voice

"Who are you?" Arcee demanded as she tried to stand up but only to fall down in pain as she stumbled as she tried multiple times but each failing in a painful surge shoot through her leg, until she finally started to accept the fact that she cant move but that didn't mean she wasn't on high alert

"Where are you?" Arcee asked another question only to hear a devilish chuckle come to her audio, it sent shivers down her spine as the pod was still dark

"Easy easy, there's no need for a dust up, I just wanna help, considering I knocked you out" Arcee thought about his words for a second as she remembered that something hit her head and after that…blackness

"Who are you?" Arcee said getting her bearings

"Well, no pun intended but im the think that knocked you out, im a real Knockout" Arcee took a second to think then her optics widened as she yet again tried to stand on her feet but got battered back by the pain, she let out a yelp as she slumped down as Knockouts ruby red optics watched her every move

_Disgust. Horrific. Solitude. But a slight _sense_ of lust. Slight…_

"Easy, you are gonna make that worse" Knockout said finally coming out of the shadows as he tried to calm her down and relax, but Arcee only growled in response

"Back up Con, I don't need you're help!" Arcee spat out as she gripped onto the wall trying to get her footing, Knockout grumbled as he slowly approached her, but he was ignoring her warnings not to come close, with each step Arcee would snarl and growl and went he finally made it to her she attacked

Arcee got out her plasma guns and shot rapidly at Knockout as he backed up trying to avoid the shot's, when he was a safe distance away Arcee stopped firing

"Fine then, I wont help you, rust for all I care" Knockout turned away and flicked something on the wall as all the lights on the pod flicked on showing a good sized ship, Arcee looked around getting use to her new surroundings

"Whoa…" Arcee said as she looked around, it was bigger than Wheeljacks ship but not as big as the Nemesis.

"Now come on, I can help that pain go away but I gotta take you to the medical bay on this ship" Knockout said turning around looking back at Arcee trying to get her to cooperate, Arcee crossed her arms over her chest and looked away not responded

Not saying a 'Yes' or 'No' Knockout took this time to pick, he slowly made his way over to Arcee as she still remained still, He loved how the light from the ship shined off her armor and they way her optics glowed when she looked at him. They were always full of fire, it showed him a strong spark was deep inside her, she was beautiful and a beast at fighting and just plain looking good.

Knockout felt his spark skip a beat when he finally became close enough to her than he could kneel down next to her, she still had her arms crossed over her chest and looking away, Knockout frowned as he looked over her leg that he presumed was hurting.

Knockout put a servo on her ankle and slowly moved upwards wanting to get a painful yelp from Arcee so he knew where it was hurting, Arcee growled to herself

_'What are you doing Arcee?! Why are you letting this con touch you?' _Arcee thought as she growled to herself quietly, she tried to keep reminding herself not to shoot him in the face and that he was trying to help, his servo glided smoothly up her leg, he was surprised that she was allowing him to do this to her, his servo smoothly glided over the shining armor until he got to her knee, she let out a painful yelp when he grazed the surface of the painful metal, he quickly chased some thoughts in his head trying to find out what it was until he clicked his fingers together

"You seem to have a fracture in you're knee" Knockout said taking his servo away from her leg and looking at Arcee as she finally lifted her head to look at Knockout

"_Great _Just GREAT!" Arcee said with sarcasm in her voice, it made Knockout frown but inside he really liked her pushy behaviour

"Come on, I need to do some quick tests to get you're leg all better" Knockout said sweetly to her, it kind of shocked Arcee at first, he was a con and he was talking…_sweet?_ Arcee was feeling a little creeped out

He gently placed a servo under her thigh and behind her back, Arcee quietly growled at his actions he was doing but didn't attack him, which she could so easily do, Knockout scooped her up as she bit her bottom lip in pain from her knee

"W-what are you doing?" Arcee asked looking up at him he walked down the halls of the ship and answered

"Im taking you to medical bay" Knockout said, before Arcee awoken from her being knocked out, Knockout went to explore most of the ship, and he stumbled across the medical bay, Arcee shrugged and sighs heavily. Knockout's servo on her back was warm and comforting, she was about to ask something else until another surge of pain cased over her leg, she bit down on her bottom lip trying to suppress a mild yelp, Knockout saw the pain in her face and picked up his walking speed.

He finally got her to the medical bay and layed her down on the one medical berth, Arcee groaned but was happy to be able to lay down, Knockout turned to a medical table and got out a needle

"Now, this wont hurt a bit" Arcee's optics widened and she stiffened

"No thanks, I don't do needles" Arcee said putting up a servo so symbolize a 'no thanks'

"It will help you get better" Knockout said as he slowly approached her berth side, she groaned and layed still. He placed the needle under her arm armor. She vented a sigh as she felt sleepiness come over her as she slowly slipped into a deep recharge, he became emotionless as he watched the femme become limp.

* * *

Later, Arcee slowly started to wake up, she looked at the ceiling and saw the lights spinning, Arcee forced herself to open her optics wide as she sat up, she looked around to see if Knockout was near but she was all alone in the medical bay.

She looked at her leg to see a brace around her knee

_'Knockout must have done that' _Arcee thought as she slowly got up off the berth, as soon as she hopped off the berth and placed her weight on her leg's she expected pain to over take her, but there was nothing.

She slowly hobbled down the hall to the main control room to see Knockout checking out some of the ornaments hanging on the wall. Arcee looked out the main window of the ship to see stars, milky ways and galaxies.

"Were in space aren't we?" Arcee asked with almost no hope in her voice, Knockout looked over his shoulder to see the femme standing there looking straight at him, he turned in her direction and placed his servos on his hips

"You're suppose to be resting" Knockout said

"Im suppose to be on earth!" Arcee spat out as she made her way over to the window and looked out over the dozens of stars.

Knockout walked over to her and stood by her side

"Like it or not, we cant control this ship, its on automatic over-ride, that means it takes no control, we just have to hope that it will get back to earth" Knockout said grimly as Arcee's jaw dropped at the news, she slumped and now she felt all hope was gone…just then Arcee felt dizzy as her vision started to become blurry

_'What the slag is wrong with me now?!' _Arcee said to herself as she started to stumble, she placed her servo on her head trying to ease the dizzyness, Knockout caught wind of her, and glared over at her. Arcee felt her legs start to become weak as she couldn't hold her self up anymore…and she collapsed

But Knockout caught her just before she could hit the ground, He wrapped his arms around her waist and he manoeuvred himself behind her stoping her from falling backwards, he slowly got on his knees and he had Arcee in his lap as her head was resting against his chest, Arcee was now fully out and Knockout didn't even know why.

Knockout looked at her now sleeping face resting against his chest as he held her close trying to keep her warm, he cupped the side of her face trying to get her to wake up

"Arcee? You awake?" Knockout whispered to her but got no response, he sighed heavily wondering what he should do, he looked down at her frame again. She layed limp in his arm's.

_"Primus, what do I do?" _Knockout asked as he looked out the massive window, he saw stars and galaxies as he turned his gaze back to Arcee as the light of the stars out the window made her armor shine brightly, he couldn't help but place a cute smile on his face as he held her close so now he could feel her body heat come from her into him, he looked back out the window to see a shooting star go past, Knockout's optics widened, he took that as clear sign that he was doing no wrong.

Knockout heaved her a little further up so her head now was resting on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her frame close to his so now that they were rubbing up against each other, he sighed in heavenly delight and looked over at Arcee who was still fast asleep, his mouth came close to her audio and whispered

"Nightie night" As he nuzzled the side of her face gently, he got no response of course but he still loved the moment, he placed his forehead against her cheek as he sighed deeply and he looked back at the stars as he felt himself slip into recharge too as he whispered to himself

_"This maybe a good thing after all…" _And with that Knockout went into recharge to with Arcee nestled contently in his lap.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? write a reveiw and tel me what you think =) I'll have part two up soon. **


	2. Meteor Feild

A/N: This took me a whole day to write, mostly cause i was distracted alot XD, I really hope you like it  
Fun Fact: Gangnam Style (Song) today got 1 billion hit's on YouTube (22/12/12)

* * *

Arcee finally started to come to, she let out soft whimpers and sighs, but she felt a sense of warmth behind her as she still had her optics closed, she snuggled into the source of warmth on her back, it was so soothing that it gave her the shivers, her winglets shivered against the warmth as a dark chuckle came from something caused by her movement.

Something sharp gently traced over her cheek plating, she stayed still with her optics closed as it tickled her.

_'What is that?' _Arcee thought to herself as the sharp idem moved away as it travelled down her arm to her servo but it stopped at her wrist.

"Did you have a good recharge?" The voice said in her audio. Arcee took a moment to try and trace whose voice she just heard until she clicked. Knockout.

Arcee's optics shot open and looked to her side to see Knockout smirking at her, it surprised how close their faces were, she leaned back and stood up straight away as Knockout chuckled as he remained sitting.

Arcee brushed the dust off herself and looked out the window

"Did I black-out last night?" Arcee asked looking down at Knockout as he crossed his legs and looked back up at Arcee's beautiful bright blue optics, Knockout got lost in her optics for a moment as he just stared, How he missed them through the night.

"Technically there is no night in space" Knockout said, And it was quiet true, considering there was no sun nor moon out in open space, there cant be a night or day

"You know what I mean" Arcee said giving him a quick glance before looking out the window again, Knockout chuckled and got himself up off the floor and brushed off the dust on himself

"Well, I hypothesized that it would be caused by lack of a proper recharge" Knockout said putting his servo's behind his back and straightening up his stance.

"Fine, im gonna explore this ship considering that were gonna be here awhile" Arcee said with a growl as she turned and walked down the hall, she was stumbling a bit from the new brace on her knee, making her not bend that knee too far, the first few steps were touch and go for Arcee but she got back into her normal walk soon after she became aware of her abilities in the brace as Knockout watched her walk down the hall.

_'She's still got it' _Knockout thought to himself as he got back to working on his data pad that he always had with him.

* * *

Later Arcee came back into the main room, she leaned up against the wall and slid down to the floor, she sat down as her mind was in over-drive.

Who was gonna be with Jack? How would he get around town? How were her team gonna take her absence? Was she gonna be stuck in this pod with that _con_ forever?, Arcee had these thoughts wrapped around her processor as she tried to come to terms with some of them as more over-welling questions clouded her mind.

Knockout looked over to see Arcee sitting not far away, but he saw that something was troubling her _badly_ so he walked over and sat down beside her, he didn't know what to say so he just sat there as she did the same. They shared the silence for what seemed like mega-cycles.

"What do you want?" Arcee asked out of the blue which slightly startled Knockout as he tried to pick up some words to say

"I can see something's distracting you, wanna talk bout it?" Knockout said, he didn't look her in the optics as he tried to show no emotion in his words

"I don't need pity from you Decepticon" Arcee spat out, she still didn't fully trust him and she still felt danger being around him but why would he fix her leg if he was a threat? Wouldn't he kill her? Arcee was still chasing these thoughts in her head.

"Im not taking pity on you im simply tying to-" Knockout would have continued his sentence until the whole ship rocked a bit as they heard a slight bang, they both put their servo's on the ground to keep them still so they didn't slide

"What was that?" Arcee asked keeping absolutely still as Knockout grunted

"And you think I know!" Knockout said with a growl in his voice as Arcee looked out the window. She was shocked.

"Knockout?" Arcee said with dread in her voice she was looking out the window with her optics wide open trying to come to terms with what she was seeing. Knockout didn't see her distance gaze out the window as he turned to face her

"_Yes_…" He made his words sound like he was in a musical, he watched her for a moment as she was completely gob stoped.

Arcee's spark pulsed inside her spark chamber as it throbbed and felt like it was in her throat.

Knockout stared at her as she looked out the main window, he followed her gaze and glimpsed out the window. His jaw dropped.

All the two saw was massive asteroids fly past the window, they were clearly bigger than the ship so if one of those meteors hit the ship. Game over.

The meteors flied past the window, their massive size now hid the beautiful stars, there were smaller ones next to the gigantic ones.

Then the sound of the mini ones started to echo through the ship like ice on car roofs on earth, Arcee stood up as Knockout did the same, they both knew how it would feel when a big one hit the ship and it was only a matter of time.

Knockout looked to his side as Arcee did the same, they both stared at each other for a few seconds

Their ship drove into a meteor field.

_'Is this the last Cybertronian im gonna see?' _Arcee thought knowing if this ship blows up he would be the last one she sees, and in a sense…she was sort of glad it was him, sort of…

_'If im going out im going out in style' _Knockout thought as he smirked at Arcee, this time his devilish smirk didn't frighten her, she did something that seemed surprising to them both.

Arcee smiled softly at Knockout.

That made his spark flutter.

"Brace you're self" Knockout said and astro seconds later something massive hit the side of the ship, smashing the ship side ways violently, it sent Arcee and Knockout flying, they both bounced around the main room many times and sometimes found them selves on the roof then smacked violently against the ground.

Arcee felt herself be flinged from one side of the room to the other then on the ground, she couldn't tell which way was up or down, she groaned as she shut her optics praying that this would be quick.

Then everything went still, very quiet and still, Arcee groaned as her body ached from being battered and thrown around the room, she sat up to see Knockout laying not that far away, he slowly sat up too as he met her gaze, Knockout saw Arcee's gaze was strangely full of concern, Knockout smiled and that made Arcee smile like she did before.

Knockout smirked but he would have made his way over to her but then another meteor shock the ship violently sending them flying again, they were sent into round two.

Arcee hit one of the energon storage container as it hit her in the back, she gave a small groan before she was flinged again, this time it ended a lot quicker.

Arcee hit the ground as she felt her winglet get crushed under her own weight, she got her winglet in a more comfortable position but then she felt something smash against her frame, she opened her optics to see Knockout's rudy optics right in front of her face as she felt his lips against hers.

She was momentarily stunned, so was Knockout, she was slightly amazed how soft the kiss was. Arcee still remained focused on his optics until he slowly started to close them returning the affection as a soft purr came from his engines, she slowly felt his servo's wrap around her waist as he still layed on top of her, She was not sure if she should return the affection or not.

"K-knockout?" She mumbled past her lips as they were still pressed against his, Knockouts optics shot open and he got up off her and blushed brightly

_'Did I seriously just do that?' _Knockout thought, his engine rumbled in response to that thought, she was still laying down on her back as Knockout brushed the dust off himself and looked out the window to see the astroid field become further and further away.

Knockout got his bearings and held out a servo to Arcee to help her up, Arcee took a moment to think if she should take his offer

_'If I take his offer I know its gonna come back to bite me in the aft' _Arcee thought but she then again, she took the offer and grabbed his servo, he pulled her up but he took a step back and tripped, his grip tightened around Arcee and they both hit the ground, this time Arcee was on top of Knockout, she rested her servos on his chest as Knockout felt his spark-beat increases dramatically as he watched Arcee and she watched him, they both layed their for a second just getting lost in each others optics

_'Whoa…she's… quiet beautiful' _Knockout thought to himself, he looked into her beautiful glowing blue optics.

They were filled with so much passion, commitment, loyalty and beauty.

It stunned Knockout how he never knew how beautiful she really was, her optics glowed like sapphires now and he felt himself lean closer.

Arcee looked right into his optics as his optics burned with passion, it felt like she was unable to breath

_'He's actually quiet handsome' _Arcee thought as she still looked right into his red glowing optics, it felt like they were peering right into her spark, she never really stopped for a second to actually find out how Knockout truly behaved, not just on the battle field but just as a normal bot…But now Arcee wanted to know as she felt herself slowly move forward too.

Just before their lips met, a thought ran through Arcee processor

'Wait, he's the enemy!' Arcee pulled back a bit and looked away and cleared her throat "Uh…come on we have to check the damages to the ship" Arcee said pushing herself off Knockout, he shacked his head which some-what brought him back into reality "Yes of course" Knockout said getting off the floor and dusting himself off.

Arcee started to put things back into place as Knockout checked the damage on the main mini screen, it indicated no serious damage but repairs would be necessary '15% damage to the left back boosters/ Minor Energon line leak in the wiring in room 1B (Non threatening)' Knockout vented a sigh knowing it could have been a lot worse, he smiled knowing that it can be easy to fix he turned to Arcee who was finally getting things back to their normal place. He smiled lightly as he watched her put things back and clean up.

"Im just going to fix the energon line in room 1B, will you be ok?" Knockout asked Arcee as she turned around to look at him

"Yeah, just what ever you do, don't trip over anything else" Arcee gave a soft giggle and flashed a beautiful smile, Knockout nodded and went down the hall. Once Knockout was out of sight of Arcee, he stood up straight and continued to walk down the hall in pride.

'That was fun' Knockout thought as he made it to room 1B, he took a moment and he opened the door and looked around as he looked over in the corner to see a dripping wire coming out of the wall, he walked over and took a quick glance and started to get to welding it back up.

* * *

In the main room, Arcee finished up with putting everything back into its place 'Will I ever return home?' Arcee thought as she suddenly felt like a prisoner, all she wanted was to go back to earth and see her teams friendly faces again. She wasn't even sure if her team made it off the Nemesis! "I hope you guys have better luck than I have right now" Arcee said to herself as she looked out the window into open space.

* * *

Back on earth, Team Prime did manage to get off the Nemesis, but they didn't win the battle, they had to retreat back to base via the ground-bridge, but they quickly realized that a team member was missing

"Ratchet, have you managed to locate Arcee's current position yet?" Optimus asked, as all the bots and humans whispered about what could have happened to Arcee

"No Optimus, but she isn't even in earths atmosphere anymore, its like she just vanished into thin air" Ratchet said not taking his optics off the main screen

"Is she…y'know…" Bulkhead trailed off, as he was worried if he says the word it would come true

"Im not sure, I cant locate her, but her status says that she is healthy" Ratchet was finally able to give some good news to the team, but it was only some good news as they still felt dread rush through their bodies. Jack was taking it the hardest, he knew Arcee could easily handle herself but he still worried.

_'Where did that girl get to?' _Jack wondered

"Can you contact Arcee through her comm?" Smokescreen asked looking over at Ratchet as he turned to face Smokescreen

"I have already tried, like two billon times, she is out of range, she's not in earths atmosphere anymore…I don't know where she is" Ratchet said with grief in his voice as he lowered his head in shame, they all started to become confused.

_How did Arcee just vanish into this air? And where was she now?_

* * *

So, What did'ya think? I love to hear reviews, love to hear peoples point of views =)


	3. Whats the word?

A/N: This took me FOREVER!, im sorry if this one seem's REALLY out of char, but i had really fun writing it =)  
Plus on this one, i sort of wanted Breakdown to be like an older brother to Knockout (in the flashback) i hope you like it.

* * *

Arcee waited in the main room for Knockout to get back from fixing the broken wire.

Arcee was deep in thought as she tried to figure out what to do next, She couldn't just stay on this ship forever with a con, that so easily could offline her

_'How the heck am I gonna get back to earth?' _Arcee was now being troubled in thoughts as she rested her head in her servos

"So, mind telling me whats troubling you?" Arcee lifted her head to look over to the hall to see Knockout leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, Arcee groaned and brought her knees under her chin in a sitting position against the wall, it was hard for her to bend her knee cause of the brace so she just layed her legs back down.

Knockout sighed knowing Arcee wouldn't tell. Like that was gonna stop him.

His pushy attitude and irritating personality made it hard to ignore him.

Knockout unfolded his arms and walked over to Arcee and kneeled down by her

"Im guessing you're not gonna tell me?" Knockout asked as Arcee looked at him

"You catch on fast, ya son-of-a-glitch" Arcee said as she rested her head against the wall, Knockout growled at the words she used but he let it go and sat down next to her

"But look at the bright side, we have something in common…" Knockout said turning his head smiling at her

"HA! Yeah sure pretty-boy" Arcee said, it was clear it was sarcasm in that statement, Knockout frowned lightly

"We both hate Airachnid…" Knockout said, he was wondering what Arcee's mind would be filled with now. Memories. Grief. Dread. Loneliness and anything in between, Arcee growled lightly at the mention of that dreaded name.

"She killed both our best friends…" Knockout said as he started to show signs of breaking down from the memory of his fallen friend Breakdown, but he knew it was nothing to what Arcee had been through, she had to watch him die right in front of her.

_'Is she gonna kill me for bringing this conversation up?' _Knockout thought while he waited anxiously for her reply

"I know…im sorry for you're loss" Arcee said looking down at the floor, her voice didn't sound shy like Knockout would have thought, she actually sounded like she cared

"Thanks, sorry for you're loss too" Knockout said looking away as memories of their fallen friends started to plague their minds, just then Arcee started to feel some-what close to pins and needles in the lower part of her leg, she reached down and gently started to massage the lower half of her leg

_'Im glitching ever freakin second of the day!' _Arcee thought as she massaged her leg, Knockout looked back over at her and wondered what she was doing

"Whats wrong?" Knockout asked

"Iv got pins and needles in my leg" Arcee lightly growled at the feeling

"Its cause it hasn't got a proper energon flow to the lower half of you're leg, mostly cause of the brace" Knockout said as he gently placed a servo on her leg and gently started to rub, Arcee growled lightly but let him gently rub her leg as the feeling got a little worse, she groaned at the feeling

_'I hate pins and needles!' _Arcee thought as Knockout placed both his servos just below her knee and gently started to rub getting the flow of energon running through her leg properly again.

_'He's actually quiet handsome' _Arcee thought as she felt herself relaxing as Knockout smirked, he decided to press his luck a little and travel a little further up her leg, now just above the knee, Arcee rested her head back against the wall as the pain slowly started to go away, she took a small intake and then vented a heavy sigh.

She looked at Knockout who was smiling at her, she gave a soft smile back but she didn't know that Knockout was leaning in closer to her and she was doing the same, Knockout servos travelled up her leg to her waist as he gently gripped the sides of her waist making her move a little closer, they both closed their optics and soon they felt their lips meet.

Arcee was yet again blown away by the kiss and how gentle it was, she just had to admit it…he was a really good kisser

Arcee wrapped her servos around his neck and they continued.

Knockout pressed his body up against hers and soon found out that he some-who was now on top of her, he was kneeling down as she still sat against the wall but he was now on top of her.

Knockout's kisses started to go from her mouth down to her neck and he gently started to kiss and nibble lightly as she gave a small shiver and a light moan, her spark almost felt like it was about to pound out of her chest as she felt one of his sharp claws trace gently across her stomach which made her giggle lightly.

Arcee soon felt Knockouts lips leave her neck as he brought his head up into her view as she saw a big goofy smirk on his face

"Feel any better?" Knockout asked nuzzling her neck and then looking back up at her

"A little" That's all Arcee could say with her spark leaping out of her spark-chamber, she realized that Knockout was now on top of her

"Ahem…pardon me" Arcee asked, she knew that if she carried on with the kiss it would leave to sparkling's…eventually, but Arcee wasn't gonna let that happen, she tapped Knockouts chest silently asking him to get off her.

Knockout smiled and rolled to the side so now he was sitting next to her like he was before, Knockout took a glance at Arcee who was looking down at the ground but he could see clearly that she was blushing brightly with a big smile on her face.

Knockout smirked and got up and brushed the dust off himself and offered to help Arcee up holding out a servo to her

"Come on" Knockout said calming encouraging her to take his servo

"No thanks, I-I just want to stay here for a while" Arcee said looking up at Knockout with a big smile, Knockout didn't know why he hasn't seen that beautiful smile before

"K, well im turning out soon, see you later Arcee" Knockout said starting to turn around to go down the hall to the medical bay for a little late night research like he usually does.

* * *

Knockout was in the medical bay, he always felt like the medical bay was his safe place, his domain, he was checking up on the medical supplies they had

_'Jeez this ship comes prepared' _Knockout thought looking at all the medical supplies, he tried to keep his mind off Arcee and…the kiss, but he just couldn't, he always felt like there was a connection with him and Arcee, he couldn't put his digit on it but it made his heart leap, then he remembered something Breakdown said

-Flash back-

_Knockout was patching up cuts on Breakdowns shoulder from Airachnid, Knockout tried to get an explanation from Breakdown but it looking like he was in a trance_

_"What did you do this time?" Knockout asked welding up Breakdowns small gash on his shoulder_

_"What can I say, Airachnid's a feisty one" Breakdown chuckled as Knockout rolled his optics_

_"And what did you do?" Knockout asked_

_"Asked her to go out with me" Breakdown said rather shy but still chuckling_

_"Do you want you're head cut off or something?" Knockout asked, he didn't know what Breakdown saw in that bug but it was enough for him to throw caution to the wind_

_"No, but what can I say, love makes bot's do crazy things, love is worth dieing for" Breakdown said rather happily, Knockout tilted his head in confusion, Breakdown saw Knockout's confusion and smiled softly and placed a servo on his best friends shoulder_

_"You'll know what im talking about one day, you will learn" Breakdown said as he got up and walked out the door._

_Knockout shacked his head as he tried to understand his best friends words_

-End Of Flashback-

Knockout now knew what his friend was talking about, he now knew why Breakdown did all those crazy things that ended his life by the very one who he loved

_'Love is worth dieing for'_ Knockout thought remembering Breakdowns words, Knockout now knew what he was feeling

_'Love? Is that what im feeling?'_ Knockout thought for a second as it all came together

Knockout never knew what it felt like cause he was always in the lab…like he was now!

_'What am I doing?! I need to get a life!' _Knockout thought, yelling at himself for not being out there with the one he _loved_

* * *

In the main room, Arcee was sitting by the massive window as she looked out over the stars and galaxies, blurs of colorful galaxies, Arcee sat with a mind full of question's

_'Primus, please don't say this is the same situation with Tailgate and Cliffjumper!_' Arcee thought, she didn't realize it but every time she thought about Knockout she lightly started to blush, she had felt this feeling before, but why did it have to be for a con?!

She couldn't help but smile, if not on the outside, the on the inside.

She felt her frame relax as she watched the stars, all of a sudden the lights on the ship went out, Arcee turned her head to look down the dark hall, she shrugged and just went back to watching the stars

_'Knockout must have gone into recharge' _Arcee concluded as she sat still

She didn't know that Knockout was standing near by and he slowly made his way towards her, undetected.

Knockout knelt behind her, as she still hadn't detected him, he quickly placed a servo on her shoulder and gave it a quick shake, Arcee took a quick intake and whipped around to see Knockout smirking at her

"I thought you were in recharge" Arcee said, seeing that smirk on Knockout's face reminded Arcee how much Knockout was a stubborn mech he was until he said something

"I can't leave you all alone sitting in the dark" Knockout said.

Wow…that was a surprise to Arcee.

_'Did that pushy, self-centered, irritating, son-of-a-gun, just say he cared about someone other than himself?!' _Arcee thought, she almost couldn't believe if those words came out of his mouth. She was wondering if her audios were playing tricks on her, she turned half her frame around to look at Knockout more comfortably

"Na, its fine, you can go, I'll just stay here" Arcee said as she turned back around to look at the stars, Knockout followed her distant gaze out the window and he looked out at space for a second before turning his gaze towards the distant Arcee.

He looked at Arcee's beautiful paint job, he looked at ever detail in her armor to ever dent, scratch, shine and everything in between, he loved how she got down to business and didn't care how she preformed it, she just got the job done.

Oh how he wish he could read her mind like an open book.

_'Come on dude, you're out in freakin space! Alone! Its not like anyone's gonna know!' _Knockout tried to encourage himself to talk to Arcee, but instead sat down next to her as she looked back at him with a questionable look

"If you stay, I'll stay with you then" Knockout said with a brilliant smile.

Arcee took a minute to think if she should protest or not, after a few awkward seconds, Arcee smiled and nodded letting Knockout sit beside her.

They both watched the stars with an astounded amount of intrest

"So, if you had a chance to get back to earth…would you take it?" Knockout asked, Knockout knew that her team was there and all her human friends, knockout expected a strong 'Yes' from Arcee but she stayed silent for awhile

"That depends…" Arcee said, as she didn't take her optics off the stars

Wow, surprise.

"Depends on what?" Knockout asked, he didn't know if she was just kidding with him or she actually wanted to stay on this ship

"It depends on the bot who im stuck with" Arcee said as she finally took her optics off the stars to stare at the confused mech, Knockout felt his spark pick up a new beat when he looked at her optics,

_'So…so beautiful' _Knockout thought, they shined brighter than anything that he knew, even brighter than his paint job!

"What does that mean?" Knockout asked, he raised an optic ridge and looked at the questionable femme, she had a bright smile on her face as Knockout saw her cheeks heat up

_'She has something on her mind' _Knockout thought as he smiled back, still a little confused, before he could ask again, Arcee leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against his.

Knockout's optics grew wide but he still managed to smile and blush brightly, he slowly started to close his optics as he leaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Arcee's waist and pull her against his chest, as they held the moment for what felt like generation.

Arcee felt Knockout's glossa gently licked her lips asking for permission to enter, Arcee put up no struggle and opened her mouth to a slit, Knockout gently inserted his glossa as he savoured her sweet, _sweet _taste.

Knockout's servos gently rubbed her back as it gave her shivers, his talented talons gently scratched at her back lightly.

They both had their optics closed but they could practically see each other's expressions…_pure_ bliss.

They both broke the kiss and placed their foreheads against each others, as they stared into each other's optics.

Knockouts optics glowed like magma, Arcee felt herself blushing looking into his burning optics, she flashed a loving smile back at him, which he responded in a dark chuckle.

Knockout looked into Arcee's optics and it gave him shivers like he was looking into beautiful blue burgs of ice, strong but gorgeous, they shined like that stars that shined behind them.

Knockout smiled as Arcee turned back to the stars to look out the window again, Knockout shuffled behind her and hugged her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder and they both got lost in their train of thought looking at the stars and what a moment they had…together.

Only now did Knockout understand what Breakdown meant.

_'Love can make bot's do crazy thing's…thank you, Breakdown' _Knockout thought, silently thanking his fallen.

Arcee rested her head on Knockouts shoulder, she never felt more happier than when Cliffjumper was alive.

Just then a rush of ache and pain ran through Arcee's head, she shut her optics and placed a servo on her head to try and ease the pain but it only got worse

_'Primus has it in for me!' _Arcee thought, but it was even hard to process a simple thought like that, Knockout looked over as his face soon morphed into concern and confusion

"Arcee, you alright?" Knockout said as his voice was full of concern

"My head aches" Arcee almost whispered in pain as it rippled though her head

"Maybe cause you've been awake too long, come on you need to get some recharge" Knockout said scooping Arcee up, bridal style, as she was too distracted by the head ache to notice.

Knockout made it to one of the two recharge berths in the ship besides the medical berth.

He gently layed Arcee down on the recharge berth as her head ache slowly disappeared like it never happened

"Feeling better?" Knockout said as he leaned over to see her face expressions change into a soft smile with her optics half open

"A lot, thank you" Arcee said as she gently reached up and placed a soft servo on his cheek as he placed his own on hers and stroked it lovingly

"Ya know, I think a certain femme is over due for a little…affection?" Knockout smirked as she let out a soft giggle

"Its been along time" Arcee said as she felt herself blush brightly. It was true, she never really became that close to anyone after Cliffjumper left, and it would have been along time indeed, Knockout chuckled and thought to himself

_'Love makes a bot do crazy things!' _Knockout thought.

Arcee was slowly falling into blissful darkness with recharge, Knockout loved the way she had such a beautiful face when she was sleeping

Knockout's footsteps went silent so he wouldn't disturb Arcee who was now in a deep recharge, he tip toed out the room and quietly closed the door but before he did, he thought  
_'I Wish Upon A Star, die Sie in meine Träume sind'_ As he took one more look at Arcee before he closed the door, and then walked down the hall to his recharging room.

* * *

Love to hear you're reviews =) next one will be up (hopefully) soon =)


	4. Light my world

**I know I havn't updated this is awhile, but, if there are any spelling mistakes...please tell me so I dont look like a geek who doesn't know how to spell -_-' Enjoy :D**

* * *

Knockout was up before Arcee was, he decided to let her sleep-in so she could rest that beautiful frame of her's.

Knockout was in the control room and was working on some wires and the hard drive on the ship

'_Im in love, im in l-o-v-e' _Knockout thought to himself in a rather sing-song attitude, as a grin came across his face as his engines purred, at the thought of Arcee.

Knockout smiled as he worked on the wires, trying to find something that he could make useful. A Distress signal, an S.O.S signal, something!

Data chip's, micro pads, wires and anything in between he could see, but then he found something.

He made a quick calculation and found out if he changes some wires around and tinkered with the data pad's, he maybe able to pin point the location of earth and he can set their heading for earth and get home!

But then some question's started to play in his mind

'_What if we get back to earth and we never see each other again? Will she just up and leave? What if the Decepticon's found out about this?' _Knockout's processor started to tick over.

He tried to answer all these question's but he was never quiet sure of the answers, until he was brought out of his deep train of thought with a voice that made his spark flutter

"Hello Knockout" A soft voice announced its presents in the room as Knockout turned around and saw Arcee half awake

Knockout finally come to a decision…_don't tell her! _

"Ah hello Arcee, im not sure if it's possible but…you gotten more beautiful" Knockout closed the panels that showed the wires and he clicked the plating shut!

"What were you working on?" Arcee asked walking over to the window to have a look at the stars

"Oh nothing, just…some weird sound coming from the computer is all" Knockout smiled, he knew Arcee could look straight through him, all he needed to do was stay calm

He walked over to Arcee and tried to press his luck, he walked behind Arcee and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, she tilted her head to the side to look into Knockout's blood red optics

"We don't want you falling over and hurting you're self, now do we?" Knockout put on a smug smirk as Arcee has a light color of pink wash over her cheeks, Knockout chuckled at the sight of her color change as he rested his chin on her shoulder and relaxed.

Arcee may have seemed relaxed on the outside, but inside her spark was shooting, it felt like it was thudding in her throat

'_I knew it…It is the same situation with Tailgate and Cliffjumper…but this one feels so right' _Arcee thought as a smile appeared on her face, she tilted her head to the side and gently nuzzled Knockout's face as he blushed brightly as he closed his optics and nuzzled back, his engines purred which sent vibration's through Arcee's frame, as she felt shivers go down her spine from the sensation

Knockout smirked and he knew she liked this moment, so he decided to rev up his engines a little more, setting them on a higher and faster pace, Arcee smiled and looked back at Knockout as a naughty grin came across his face

"What are you trying to do?" Arcee asked turning around in Knockout's arms, the question didn't seem rude in anyway, it seemed more like a naughty question that Arcee knew the answer to

"What do you think? Cause I know you are over due for affection, and I know the antidote…" Knockout smirked as he nuzzled her neck, Knockout licked his lips like he was licking off energon on his lips, trying to add some excitement in the air, looking back at Arcee as her optics glowed beauty.

Arcee felt like Knockout's crimson optics were burning through her spark, the sensation was amazing.

Soon Arcee found herself slowly leaning forward as Knockout met her half way, their foreheads pressed up against each other, it felt like their spark's were under pressure to them and their world around them just became a bunch of matter.

Soon their lips pressed up against each other as their optics closed in affection. Arcee wrapped her arms around Knockout's neck.

Knockout's grip around her waist increased and held her tighter and closer, Knockout could barely keep his lust in check as his cheeks heated up with the thought of his next words

"Open up" Knockout's voice sounded like a growl and demanding, but it seemed loving too, Knockout pried her lips open with his gloassa

'_Sweet…sweet tang'_ Knockout thought as his talons slipped between her armor on her back, and gently scratch sensitive wires and circuitry

Arcee lightly moaned into his mouth as she felt Knockout's lip's smirk against her's, they finally broke the heated kiss as they looked deeply into each other's optic's like they were staring into each other's future's

"What are you thinking?" Knockout asked softly, almost whispering

"I think…I think im falling in love with you…" Arcee said with the softest voice, but with the most powerful word's Knockout has ever heard

"You think?" Knockout whispered softly with a smirk as a small giggle comes out of Arcee's mouth

"Okay…I _know_ im falling in love with you" Arcee smiled.

Crimson met sapphire, Decepticon met Autobot, Ice met Fire, Star's met space.

Those belonged together, just as Arcee belonged with Knockout.

Knockout kissed Arcee forcefully again as it made her back up, she backed up a few steps but lost her footing and fell on her aft, as Knockout landed on top of her.

Arcee cupped both side's of Knockout's face and continued to kiss, Arcee squirmed beneath the larger mech, then he hooked both arms beneath the femme and lifted up her midsection and he lowered his frame so his head was just above her stomach, as he gently started to kiss there, he made her arch towards him, lifting her slowly off the ground, Knockout smirked and lowered Arcee again and placed a talon at the bottom of Arcee's throat and moved it lower, tracing his digit over the armor that protected her spark-chamber.

Arcee looked down at Knockout's servo, that was now placed fully against her chest

'_Bonding…' _Arcee thought, thinking of what Knockout was doing

"You wanna do this the easy way or the hard?" Knockout said under his breath, almost demanding an answer, but Arcee was frozen in blood-lust fear.

How could she even answer? Her processor was too caught up in the moment to even think! Let alone answer such a question.

Arcee remained silent, she could feel Knockout's servo push even harder on her chest, keeping her pinned down.

"Very well…Ill do this my way" Knockout chuckled, he sat on Arcee's leg's to keep her there, he took his servo off Arcee's chest and licked his digit, then he traced his claw over the seams of Arcee's chest plating

'_Frag! That's sexy!' _Arcee thought, as she felt her spark hit a new pace, and her face and frame heating up, Knockout leaned down and kissed her lip's then whispered in her audio

"I love you Arcee…" Knockout's words were full of such passion, Arcee almost couldn't keep herself in check

"I love you too…"

* * *

Arcee's system's started to online once again, she made soft moans as she slowly opened her optic's, she was laying on the ground, but she felt like a new chapter in her life opened up, she felt like her spark belonged, she felt someone's arm wrapped around her waist, she slowly rolled over, to be greeted with the recharging face of her now new spark-mate.

She smiled softly, as she placed a soft kiss on the mech's lips, she felt the grip of his arms around her waist, increase and pull her closer, as he slowly started to stirr, Arcee left out a soft chuckle, as his crimson open's slowly started to show

"What a beautiful wake-up call" he whispered, his engines purred softly

"Such a tease" Arcee cooed back, just then Knockout pulled Arcee on top of him, as she rested on his chest

"Well, well, well, what do I have here?" He smirked, his gaze was smouldering, it sent her through a loop

The stars outside the window glowed brightly, down on them, causing both their frames to light up in a reflective glow

"Knockout. You're making me over heat again" Arcee admitted, while a bright blush came over her, as she felt herself heating up, as she could feel his red optics loam over her frame and then back up to her optics

Just then Arcee started to become a little dizzy and started to feel…sick?

She got off Knockout, as she didn't want to throw-up on him, as she rushed to medic bay, as a repulsive sound echoed from medic bay, Knockout sat up as a thought struck his processor

"Oh goodness…" Knockout only had one thing in mind for what her sudden illness could be…_morning sickness_.

"Knockout?" A voice echoed from medical bay, it sounded fairly weak, and sickened, it also sounded rather worried

'_She must know what it is too…' _Knockout thought as he stood up, and gave a small stretch.

He saw Arcee was out, with her servo on her spark-chamber and a sickened look on her face, mixed with worry and joy, it was hard to tell them apart

"Do you think im…" Arcee stopped herself, as she was now conflicted with so many emotion's

Knockout could feel all these emotions through their new spark-bond, as he took a breather, trying to sooth those feeling's that wasn't even his, he slowly walked over to Arcee and held both her servo's gently in his

"Is that a good thing for you?" Knockout asked, he wasn't too sure if she didn't want to become sparked or not, he could feel the slight tremble in her servo's that he now held

"Yes, that is a _very _good thing for me!" Arcee replied in a joyful smile but then it soon vanished and turned to a sad expression

"But…what about the Autobot's and Decepticons? Wont they kill the sparkling" Arcee took one servo away from Knockout's and placed it on her spark-chamber

"That's hard to say, it's Decepticon origin but also Autobot origin" Knockout sighed, he wasn't sure it would count, she removed her servo from her spark-chamber and rubbed the back on her head in worry, Knockout was also worried for Arcee and the new sparkling

Knockout looked at Arcee's feared face, as he smiled lightly, and placed his free servo on her plating in front of the spark-chamber as he gently rubbed the spot, as Arcee's engine purred in delight

"We will find a way around this" Knockout tried to convince her, as she slowly made his words sink into her processor, as she grinned softly, as Knockout's digits soothed the metal over her spark-chamber, Arcee sighed in content

"I know, just promise me that this will never push you away…" Arcee looked at him with pleading optics, as he leaned forward and placed gentle kiss on her lips, and quietly whispered against her lips

"I would never do that…" Knockout looked Arcee right in her bright blue optics, as it sent shivers up Arcee's spine.

"Are you ready to be a father?" Arcee quietly purred against Knockouts lips, as she could feel him smirk, as he joke-fully let go of Arcee, and pulled out his data pad, and looked through it, from what Arcee could see, it looked like he was searching up parenting videos

"Give me an hour" Knockout chuckled, and smirked, and as he had his fill with his joke, he got back to the matter at hand, placing his servo on Arcee's spark chamber as he felt a pulse beneath.

Little did Knockout know, Arcee was a tickling time bomb…and her time was ticking down…

* * *

**Confused by the last sentance? Dont be, it will be known soon :D**


End file.
